Everyday is Normal
by whampoahill
Summary: Life resumes for the Golden Sun characters after their quest. Real life is rarely this hilarious.


…

…

Hey, what'cha doing there?

Fiddling with my thumbs.

Huh. Got anything better to do?

Tsh. No. I'm so bored my eyes are rolling off.

Heh. Wanna go skip stones near Jenna's house? Bet you'll break her window again.

Ha ha, Isaac. I'm not that bad at throwing stones…hell, I'm stronger than you.

Well, my spiky-haired friend, stronger does not necessarily mean better.

Oh yeah? Want me to prove it?

Nah. Sparring with Felix. Said he wanted to overcome my power. Good luck with that.

Aww…I wanna spar too!

Maybe some other time, Garet.

Tsh. Fine. I'll just continue twiddling my thumbs until something comes up.

Alright…see you later.

Later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

What the -- !? Garet, you scared the Mars outta me!

But I didn't even do anything.

You were there! That's enough to surprise someone!

…

…

…

…What?

You know, you're pretty easy to scare, Jenna.

…Was that an insult?

N-No! I would never insult you! I wanna live longer…

I just don't understand you, Garet. How does you living longer have anything do with you surprising me?

Well, everyone says that they shouldn't make you angry or you'll Dragon Fume them all the way to Hesperia…even Felix.

What!? Felix is a dead man…

N-No! Please don't tell him I said that! He'll kill me!

…

…Wait…so if he wants to kill me, he can't because you will have already killed him, so…I'm safe!

No, you're not. Dragon Fume!

BBBOOOOOOOMM!

CRASH!!

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssss….

…Ow. What was that for?

For being smartly stupid, Garet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

…

Whoa, nice hair, Felix.

Shut up! This was all your fault, Garet! Because of your… total idiocy, Jenna interrupted our sparring session and Searing Beamed me! Your damn big mouth… why did you say I said it? Shoulda said someone else said that, like Piers, or you.

…

…

…So, how's Isaac?

Oh, he's fine…somehow, Jenna totally missed him…HEY! I'm the one injured here! Who cares about that stupid spiky boy?

I'm telling Isaac!

No you're not! Not unless you want a face full of Gaia…

I'll be quiet.

…

…

…

Man, I'm so bored…Oh yeah, Mia might be coming here soon.

…Why are you telling me this?

No idea. She might laugh at your…interestingly-shaped hair. Hehe, it does look kind of retarded.

You're retarded! Whatever, I'll get cleaned up and call Isaac out again. Later.

Later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

AAAHAHAHAHA…AAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Whoa…what's so funny, Mia?

AHAHA…haha… did you see Felix's hair? It looks like…a cloud!! HAHAHAHA!! Someone must have blown it up or something…hehehe…

Uhh…

Hey, what are you doing here?

Nothing.

Nothing?

Nothing.

…

…

…

…

…Well, whatever. I'm just here to wait for Isaac.

How do you know Isaac's coming? He was here not too long ago…said something about sparring with Felix… then Felix comes in, looking like that –

Hehehe…

– and says he's calling Isaac again to spar or something…

What!? But Isaac said he kept today free for our date! Grr…that liar…I'll kill him!

Heh…Funny…Jenna said that not too long ago either…

Just what are you implying?

Uhh…better choose my words carefully… You remind me of Jenna's wrath?

Grr… Deluge!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wow, you seem…drenched.

No kidding. Your girlfriend soaked me 'cause I compared her to Jenna.

Nice. Well, I'm here to pick her up. We're going on a date. Fancy restaurant and all. Spiffy getup, huh?

Whoa…a tux, and a tie? AND it's all ironed out? Isaac, you make it seem like a wedding…Not like that's too far from the future…

I wish… So where's she?

…

…

…She just left.

What!? When!? Why didn't you stop her!?

She went to find you! I told her that Felix came in and said he would find you for another sparring session. Seemed pretty angry at you to me. Hence the soaking, I guess…

Well, you deserved it.

No way!

Argh…finding her will be a pain…

Then stay here. So much easier…

So you say. Unfortunately, women like Mia like men like us…or maybe just me –

Lots of likes in that sentence…Hey!

– to chase after them when they're angry. They think it's sincere.

Heh. Go figure.

Sigh…we'll I'm off. If she comes back here, tell her to stay put. Oh, and tell her to be kind to me…

First one, okay. Second one, no way.

Rats.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Garet, honey, where do you keep the salt? Grampa seems to have taken it all.

…It's in the second drawer, to your left…No, your left!! LEFT!! Yeah. Why does Gramps need all the salt anyway?

I don't know. He said something about "feeling lucky", and "earning back that 25,000 gold" and something else…I forget.

Alright then…well, "good luck" with that. Haha, get it, good luck!? Ahh…I crack myself up.

Uhh…no. That was downright terrible. Besides, why are you just laying there on the couch, just twiddling your fingers? Isaac's out on a date with Mia, how cute, and Felix and Jenna are enjoying a walk together near Kraden's house…

Probably to find a place to bury Felix's body…after she burns it…

At least go outside and enjoy the brisk mountain air!

I'm fine on the couch, Mom. Besides…uhh…I…uhh…have a date with Jenna!

Oh really! That sounds wonderful! Have a good time! I won't bother the two of you now…hehehe…young love…so cute!

Sigh… out of the frying pan, into the fire.

HE SAID THAT!!! I'LL BURN HIM!!!

See?

Be nice to him, Jenna!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

…

…

…

…Uhh, what are –

Shh…Mind Reading contest with Sheba. Can't think, or will lose…

Right.

…

…

…

So, why are you so quiet?

So she can't find me.

Heh…is that so…

Yeah… got a place to hide? Sure could use one…

Hmm…try Isaac's room. No one goes in there.

Alright. Thanks. And don't tell Sheba I'm there!

No problem there.

…

…

…

…

…

Hey, Garet, have you seen Ivan?

Uhh…why?

We're playing a Mind Reading game. First one to Mind Read the other and sees something funny and embarrassing wins.

What's the score?

16-1, me.

Whoa…how'd you beat him down so hard?

Easy. I'm a girl. He's a boy. Definite advantage.

Ah. Well, he's up top hiding in Isaac's room. Can't run from there. Check under the bed.

Alright. Thanks. I'll share his experiences with you when I'm done.

Nice. Later.

Later.

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOUND YOU!

DAMN YOU, GARET!

No, Sheba, please be kind… AHHHH!!!

AAAAHAHAHAHA!!! Your jammies are so cute!

AHHHH!!! Stay away from me!

No way! Your memories are so funny! I wanna Mind Read them all!

AHHHH!!! HELP, GARET!! FOR THE LOVE OF JUPITER, HELP!!!

Just hold on to your shirt, Ivan! Go get 'em, Sheba!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

So how'd the date go?

Terrible. I spilled wine all over Mia's new dress, and she freaked on me…hence the icicles lodged in my hair…

They call it tough love, they say.

Yeah, well…they are stupid.

Heh.

So, wanna spar? I'll get Felix and we can have a three-way.

Hey, why didn't we do that before?

…You looked quite comfortable slouched on that couch.

That rhymed.

Heh, so it did. Anyway, where is Felix?

Last I heard of him, my Mom told me he was taking a walk with Jenna near Kraden's house.

So…dead, right?

Most likely.

Well, let's go Revive his body and Down each other again.

Now that's my kind of fun!

…

…

…Well, what are you waiting for then?

…I…can't get out of the seat.

Author's Notes: And that concludes Garet's one-day experience with his fellow Adepts (and mother). Piers will probably be next (forgot to add him in this chapter) since I find that it is SINFULLY EASY to play with his age. We'll see.


End file.
